


Paper Flowers - Northern Lights

by EnigmaOfShipwreckIsland



Series: Paper Flowers [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Paper Flowers Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaOfShipwreckIsland/pseuds/EnigmaOfShipwreckIsland
Summary: *One shot for Paper Flowers Series*
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Paper Flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Paper Flowers - Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a scene for Paper Flowers but I couldn't really find a place that felt right for it. Truthfully, this could have been the prologue if I had thought of it sooner.
> 
> The whole thing is in italics because it was meant to be a dream.

_When they agreed that Yuuri should wait until after Worlds to move in, Victor worried that the weather would keep him from showing his fiancé around Saint Petersburg. While there was unlikely to be snow in April, it was still possible. Rain seemed more likely, the freezing kind that almost seemed to burn. Thankfully, the weather cooperated nicely. Though still cold enough to stung their ears, the sky was clear and blue._

_As the sun set, the sky fading into violet, Victor couldn’t resist taking Yuuri out. They had to eat anyways. He may as well show his fiancé his favorite café, which happened to have a beautiful view of the Neva. They could eat under the starry sky. Half way across the bridge, Victor peeked over at his fiancé walking next to him. Ever since they left the apartment, the Japanese man looked nervous. Even at that moment, he was staring down at Google Translate on his phone as they walked, studying the Cyrillic for various words such as “matcha tea” and “mens room”. Still, even with that anxious energy practically radiating of Yuuri, he looked so beautiful._

_Victor needed a picture. Without even looking at his phone, Victor opened the camera app as he stopped Yuuri with an arm around his shoulder and turned him so their backs were to the river. “We need a selfie of your first night home!”_

_Yuuri quickly smiled for the camera like it was his first instinct. Apparently, Phichit had trained him in the art of being in a selfie, even if his actual selfie-taking skills needed some work. Because of this, Victor had plenty of amazing photos of them on Instagram. He had to remember to thank the Thai skater at some point. Maybe he would appreciate those clip on lenses?_

_Just a second before Victor’s camera captured both of their smiles, Yuuri’s face changed. The photo ended up being of Yuuri grabbing Victor’s coat, starring beyond the camera in beautiful amazement at whatever caught his attention. “Vitya,” Yuuri managed to gasp softly as Russian man admired the photo with his arms around him, obviously meaning for him to see it too. Instead, Yuuri still stared at the sky. “Oh my god, Victor!”_

_“Hm?” Victor already adored this selfie. He loved how it came out. It was so clear. He could even see bits of green and pink reflected in the lenses of Yuuri’s glasses._

_“The northern lights!” Yuuri finally exclaimed as he lifted his own phone to take a picture of the sky._

_Victor finally looked up and smiled. For the last twenty years, he had been so distracted. There were competitions and training for competitions. There was the odd ice show here and there. There were sponsorships and media interviews and photoshoots. He was so busy on the ground, he’d forgotten the natural light show above his hometown._

_Victor kissed his cheek, his eyes catching a couple on the other side of the bridge. Under the rainbow lights in the sky, they slowly swayed to unheard music. Snow flurried around them, blending in with their light hair. She had a crown of bloodied paper flowers braided into her light blonde hair._

_“Vitya? What’s wrong?” Victor was about to say that it was nothing. Just that they looked like they were enjoying themselves and that he wanted to dance with Yuuri like that. Not that they looked exactly like his parents. Those words caught in his throat when he looked at his fiancé though. Yuuri Katsuki was smiling at him, despite the blood dripping from his hair down his face. Tucked behind his ear was a single roughly-made paper flower…._

**Author's Note:**

> When I was younger, I used to have something written purposely to share on my birthday. I would have posted the next chapter of Paper Flowers...but yeah...yikes...no (・・;)


End file.
